


We Stand A Chace At Losing You And I Can't Take That

by Geekygirl669



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Cancer, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Matthew Casey, established relationship Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Casey could feel the tears starting to build up as the doctor continued to talk, trying to get himself to focus on everything the man was saying but struggling through the thoughts that were running through his head. He could feel the hand resting in his shoulder tense up and he knew his husband was thinking the same things he was.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	We Stand A Chace At Losing You And I Can't Take That

Casey could feel the tears starting to build up as the doctor continued to talk, trying to get himself to focus on everything the man was saying but struggling through the thoughts that were running through his head. He could feel the hand resting in his shoulder tense up and he knew his husband was thinking the same things he was.

It felt like forever but in reality it was only about half an hour before Casey and Severide were walking out of the doctor’s office Shay safely in her father’s arms and an appointment for the next sitting on both of the men’s minds.

“I’m going to pay for parking, I’ll meet you at the car.” Severide told Casey when they reached the door of the hospital.

“Yeah I’ll see you in a bit.” Casey agreed with a small nod as he continued walking back towards their car kind of feeling like he was in some weird daze.

“Daddy.” Shay said as the car came into view. “Are you okay?” The six year old had picked up on her father’s weird behaviour.

“Yeah I’m okay baby.” Casey nodded down at her as he tried to reach into his pocket to get the car keys. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Shay nodded not having been old enough to understand a lot of what the doctor had told them earlier. “You upset about what the doctor said?”

“I’m okay baby.” Casey repeated with a small smile as he finally got his keys out of his pocket. “I promise. We’ll all talk about what the doctor said when we get home okay?”

“Okay.” Shay nodded as Casey slowly placed her on the floor reaching over to open the backdoor of the car.

Casey placed his daughter into the booster seat watching as she did her seat belt up before ducking back out of the car and shutting the door as he saw Severide making his way over to the car.

“Hey.” Severide said when he finally reached the car a couple seconds later. “You ready to leave?”

“Yeah.” Casey nodded as he chucked the car keys over to his husband. “You’re driving.”

Severide nodded walking around and getting into the driver’s seat as Casey got into the passenger. “How does getting some Ice cream sound?”

“Ice Cream.” Shay shouted happily from her seat in the back. “Can I get a really big one?”

“You can get whatever one you want baby.” Casey assured her. Both he and Severide willing to say yes to just about everything the little girl asked them right now. “As long as it’s not too expensive.”

Casey watched in the mirror as his daughter’s smile grew even bigger at the news before he turned his attention back to the road ahead of him trying not to let his mind wonder to what was to come for their little family.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey.” Severide said softly as he got into bed beside Casey that night.

“Hey.” Casey replied keeping his eyes trained down on his phone.

“What you doing?” Severide asked trying to get a quick look at the phone in the younger man’s hand.

“What Shay’s treatment will be like.” Casey explained quickly his eyes never leaving the phone the whole time.

“Matt, don’t do that. The doctor explained everything and gave us some leaflets and everything. Don’t read the stuff on the line.” Severide softly reached over to lower the other man’s phone, knowing that this would most likely do nothing to help his husband.

“I didn’t hear what he said.” Casey admitted softly finally looking up at his husband. “I kind of zoned out after the doctor said she had cancer. I don’t know what he said.”

“Oh baby.” Severide muttered under his breath as he moved around on the bed so that he could pull Casey into his side. “We can deal with everything in the morning okay. Right now just try and get a good night’s sleep.”

“How am I supposed to get a good night’s sleep Kel?” Casey almost snapped at the older man, feeling bad about it almost immediately. “Our daughter has cancer.”

“I know.” Severide nodded sadly letting himself fall back onto the head board Casey coming down with him. “I know and I fucking hate it as much as you do. But spending all night researching things online isn’t going to help.”

“I know it isn’t.” Casey agreed with a small nod. “I just don’t know if I’m going to be able to sleep tonight?”

“Yeah I know.” Severide agreed as he started to run his hand up and down his husband’s shoulder. “But right now Shay need’s us more than ever and we need sleep to be able to be there for her. And you don’t just have yourself to think about babe, the baby.”

“Yeah.” Casey couldn’t help but let his hand drop down to rest on his still relatively flat stomach. “Yeah, I’ll try and get some sleep.”

“She’s going to be okay, I know she is.”

“How can you know that?” Casey asked turning his head up to look at the other man.

“Because while she’s only six Shay is one of the strongest people I know.” Severide explained having been saying this over and over again in his head ever since they found out the news. “I think right now we both need to believe she’s going to be okay.”

“I’m trying Kel I really am.” Casey assured him softly as he reached over to turn their bedside lamp off.

“I love you.” Severide whispered softly as the pair laid down in bed, Casey curled up at his side with his head resting on his chest.

“Love you too.”

**********************************************************************************

“Hey.” Hermann smiled sadly as Severide walked into the firehouse about a week later, this being his first day back at work after finding out the news. “How you doing?” No one had seen much of the Casey-Severide family since they told them all the sad news almost five days ago and everyone was starting to get a little worried about the small family of three.

“Okay.” Severide shrugged not sure what else to say to people right now, because the truth was that he and Casey were not doing well at all but they were trying to keep everything together for Shay. “I guess.”

“If you need anything Cindy and I are here” Hermann quickly assured him always willing to do anything for his small little found family. 

“Thanks man.” Severide smiled at the older man, a small mostly forced smile but a smile none the less, always grateful for everything the Hermann family had done for them. “We really appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Hermann nodded as Severide walked away continuing his way to the locker room and trying to ignore the looks of pity everyone he passed seemed to be giving him.

Severide couldn’t help but let out a long sigh when he finally reached his locker, opening it slowly and looking over at the door were a picture of he, Casey and Shay sat tapped to the inside. He couldn’t remember that day like it was only yesterday although in reality it was almost three years ago.

The picture had been taking by someone at the firehouse, he’s still not sure who but he thinks it might have been Stella, and his husband just looked so care free in it, like there wasn’t a single worry on his mind. And Severide loved it when Casey was like that.

The photo almost brought tears to his face but he looked away before they could actually start falling he turned away from the picture and starting to get ready for his shift, trying to keep all thoughts of what was happening out of his mind.

“Kelly.” Stella said softly as the older man walked into the common room. “I didn’t know you were coming back to work today.”

“Need all the money we can get right now.” Severide pointed out as he walked over to the coffee machine. “Can’t spend any more time off. Got two lots of hospital bills to pay.”

“How are you?” Stella asked before she shook her head. “That’s a stupid question, sorry.”

“It’s fine Stella.” Severide quickly assured her. “I’m okay, really.”

“Okay.” Stella nodded deciding to believe the older man for now. Knowing the best decision with Kelly Severide was to let him come to you. “How’s Casey?”

“I don’t really know.” Severide admitted before he took a long sip of his coffee. “He went back to work yesterday and he’s acting like everything is okay, like he’s okay but I know he isn’t. none of us are.”

“Yeah. How’s Shay doing with everything?”

“I think she’s dealing with this the best out of all three of us.” Severide told her with a small laugh. “I’m not sure how much she understands what’s going on but she knows she’s not well and that it’s bad.”

“When does she start her treatment?” Stella followed Severide over to the table sitting down next to him, hoping that she wasn’t pushing him too far.

“On Friday. I’ve had to change most of my days around so I’m always off when she has to get the treatment.” Severide told as he took another long sip of his drink. “So I won’t always be on shift the same say as you. But the doctors are hoping that the chemo will be enough and they won’t have to do anything else. So that’s good.”

“It is.” Stella agreed with a small nod. “It’s really good they found this so early.”

“Yeah, do you think you can stop by my house in the morning, after shift? I have a job in the morning and I just want to make sure Casey’s okay.”

“Yeah of course I can.” Stella agreed without hesitation.

**********************************************************************************

Stella couldn’t help but frown when no one came to answer the door, knocking again this time a lot louder. Holding in a sigh of relief when Casey came over to open the door. “Hey.” Stella smiled sadly at the older man.

“Stella?” Casey asked shocked not having expected to see her at his door.

“Hey, can I come in?” Stella asked trying to get a look past Casey and into the apartment.

“Yeah, sure.” Casey nodded as he moved out of the way and let Stella walk past him into the apartment. “Sorry for mess, I’m sorting out the living room.”

“It’s okay.” Stella nodded looking around a little at the few small piles that were around the room. “How are you doing?”

“Okay.” Casey said with a small shrug following behind Stella into the loft. “I don’t mean to be rude but what are you doing here? Kelly is on a job.”

“I know he is. I came round to see you.” Stella moved over to lean against the kitchen counter.

“Kelly asked you to come, didn’t he?” Casey shock his head with a small laugh. “You can tell him I am fine. Because I am. I don’t need people coming to cheek on me.”

“I will tell him that.” Stella agreed with a small nod. “But I’m not going to leave.”

“Why? I’m packing up my living room because even though all of this is happening we still have to move house. I am fine. I can deal with being on my own for a few hours.” Casey told her starting to get a little annoyed with the over protectiveness of his husband. “I am actually going to get this done a lot quicker on my own.”

“Were is Shay?”

“She’s at school. I don’t need you waiting around all day to keep an eye on me. Please just go and do whatever you need to do today.” Casey almost felt like he was begging at this point but right now he didn’t want any company.

“Okay, I can leave.” Stella agreed with a small nod as she pushed herself away from the kitchen counter. “Please call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks Stella.” Casey watched as the younger woman walked out of the loft before he let out a long sigh and went over to sit down on the sofa, placing his head into his hand’s as a few tears slipped down his cheek.

Casey knew he wasn’t dealing with this as well as he should be, but he couldn’t help it. His baby girl was sick and their wasn’t anything he would be able to do about it. He couldn’t help her, he couldn’t make any of it better for her. And if sure didn’t help that he had the add on of pregnancy hormones making him more emotionally about everything in general.

Casey pushed himself back up from the sofa and got to work packing the living room, needing something to take his mind off of things.

**********************************************************************************

Shay took everything going on with her a lot better than either of her parents expected her too. Better than either of her parents were taking it. And even though both of her parents could tell that she was nervous, the little girl wasn’t showing it.

Casey was incredibly proud of his daughter for that, he wasn’t handling it anywhere near as well as the six year old and he knew that if he were in her place he wouldn’t be.

Severide was just as proud of his daughter as his husband was.

Both of them sat next to her through all her chemo, all her doctor’s appointments and watched as she didn’t shed a single tear through all of that.

There wasn’t a tear until just after her third Chemo appointment and as Casey was brushing out her hair a lot of it got caught in the brush. And both father and daughter realised what was happening, Shay’s hair was falling out.

Shay had started crying almost as soon as it had happened and Casey was quick to pull his daughter into a hug, holding her tight as she got out all the tears she had probably been holding back all this time.

But then after that, when they shaved all her hair of and get her a whole box full of pretty hats and scarves and everything she could possibly need, Shay was back to being her up beat self.

“Am I going to get to meet the baby?” Shay asked one night not that long after her forth chemo session.

“What?” Casey asked in shock looking down at his daughter and placing his hand on top of where hers was resting on his baby bump. “Of course you’re going to get to meet the baby.”

“But I know that cancer kills people daddy, I know that.” Shay explained softly having heard what people said about Cancer before. “And I have cancer daddy.”

“Honey.” Casey started softly moving around just enough to look the little girl in the eyes. “You are not going to die baby girl, okay?”

“How can you know that?”

“Because I know you, and I have seen how well you have taken all of this and I have seen how much you are fighting. I know you’re going to be just fine baby girl. I know. You are going to get to meet your baby brother or sister.” Casey assured her moving his other arm around to rub a hand up and down her back.

“Really daddy?” Shay asked her voice sounding a whole lot small then Casey thinks he ever heard her sound.

“Really baby.” Casey assured her. “You want to fight this right?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Then you.”

**********************************************************************************

Everything seemed to move faster for the Severide-Casey family after that and before any of them knew it they were sitting in front of the doctor waiting to find out if the cancer had gone.

“The test results are great.” The doctor told them with a small smile. “I think it’s safe to say that you little lady are in Remission.”

“What does that mean?” Shay asked looking up at Severide.

“It means the cancers gone baby.”

“Really?” Shay asked looking back round at the doctor.

“We’re going to have to run a few test every few months to make sure it stays that way but yeah, I would say the cancer is gone.”

Unlike their first appointment Casey listened to the doctor with a small smile on his face a hand on his daughter back, his husband’s hand resting over his and his other hand resting on his stomach.

Casey was beyond relived the whole time and when they were finally able to leave the hospital all of them feeling a hell of a lot lighter than they did before they came in, Casey knew everything was going to be okay.

He knew there was a possibility the cancer could come back, but they were going to make sure she was there for all her follow up appointments. Casey knew that he and Severide would do everything for Shay and their unborn baby, which would never change not ever. And with Shay getting better their lives could start to go back to normal, just in time for the new baby to arrive and change their lives all over again, this time for the better though.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
